


Under My Skin

by seattlerainn



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerainn/pseuds/seattlerainn
Summary: Addison is being a bitch, Meredith asks why.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing more of these two not connected to my longer story. A little angst, a little funny, and little cute. Enjoy!

“I’m gonna kill her.” 

“Whoa Mer slow down I’ve barely digested my lunch. Now who are we killing and why? Not that it matters I am your person and all.” 

Once Cristina took the conversation to cover up murder the other interns had perked their ears in too. 

“What’s up Mer? Satan giving you hell?” Alex laughed knowing how the older doctor could be, especially on a bad day.

“You don’t even know Alex!” Meredith practically screamed. 

“She called my chart work sloppy, called me incompetent with patients, and is just being a capital B BITCH.” 

Meredith was fuming, and everyone could see it. No one seemed to wanna egg her on though so Izzie got back to talking about a new patient admitted that had taken a liking to her. 

Meredith decided to let her anger subside for a moment, as her friends weren’t interested and she did have a little time to not be around the other doctor. 

Once lunch was over the other interns wished Meredith a good luck as they all dispersed towards their respective assignments. Meredith felt better after spending some time with her friends, so after grabbing the chart she needed and heading towards Mrs. Montgomery-Shepherds office, before she stepped inside she took a deep breath and attempted a smile. 

“I’ve got the chart for Mrs. Nelson, updated and she seems to be doing well with no further complications since yesterday.” Meredith stated confidently while handing the stack of papers over. 

“Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. Jesus Christ Meredith, do you expect me to be able to decode your sorry excuse for a chart which is really just chicken scratch?” Addison looked up through her glasses.

Meredith had maybe rushed through her first few charts of the day, she could admit that. But after Addison grilled her on it she began taking more time and knew damn well that this chart in specific looked absolutely fine. 

“Look Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd I don’t know what your problem is but-“

“My problem is I need an intern that can do the work and do it right!” Addison now stood up, letting her glasses fall to the desk. 

“What am I doing that is so wrong Addison?” Meredith challenged back, raising her voice slightly. 

“Hi, you don’t call me by my first name. You’re just an intern.” Addison yelled back. 

“Correct the intern who slept with your husband when she was unaware you EXISTED.” 

“Dr. Grey you need to go.” Addison couldn’t handle the woman in front of her and frankly she didn’t want to. 

Neither woman had wanted to stand down, that was evident by their stance. Yet here Addison was giving Meredith the chance to run before this whole situation blew up. Meredith just stood there, hands perched on the desk in front of her, leaned in a similar way to Addison. Meredith removed her hands and began moving towards the other side of the desk while she started speaking. 

“Excuse me Doctor Montgomery-Shepard,” each word was punctuated with a step. “Is there a reason you insist on being an absolute bitch to me.” The younger woman spat. 

“Watch it Grey.” Addison said warningly.

“Well excuse me do I not have the right to question my superior when she is obviously letting an outside situation effect her teaching ability! I am an intern, here to learn. Not to be verbally abused by my ex boyfriend’s wife!”

“Meredith,” Addison spoke in a dangerous tone barely making eye contact with the intern. 

“Oh so it’s MEREDITH now huh? What? There’s absolutely no reason you should be treating me this w-“ Meredith was interrupted by a pair of lips. Addisons lips to be more specific.

She felt the softness of the other woman’s lips moving against hers while a hand found the base of her neck and another found her hip. It was quick, careless, and hot. But as soon as it had started it was over. Addison broke first, stepping back she let her hand come up to her mouth.

“Dr. Grey, I think you should leave.” 

Meredith was completely dumbfounded, what had just happened? But finding out the answer was scary enough so Meredith turned on her heel and did what she always did best, she ran. She ran so far she ran into Derek, apologizing quickly before continuing on her way. She felt sick to her stomach and the last persons she wanted to see were either of the Shepards. Meredith found an on call room in a not so busy part of the hospital and laid her head down to think about what had been happening lately and what had happened today. 

“God, the universe. Whoever is listening, I don’t even know,” The intern huffed out. 

“Derek and Addison are back together. I would say they’re doing fine too but I’ve got some pretty hard proof it may not be all sunshine. Addison, when she kissed me it’s like I-“

“Whoa Addison kissed you!?” 

“Callie?” Meredith peeked her head out from under the bottom bunk and Callie met her with a smile.

“The one and only, okay now back to whatever praying you were doing. Sorry for the unintentional ease dropping by the way but now that I have heard it...” Callies voice slowly stopped and her eyebrows raised from the top bunk. 

“Okay, so yeah, Addison kissed me,” Meredith said in the most nonchalant manner.

“And...?” Callie inquired.

“And I don’t know!” At this Meredith got up and started pacing. 

“Addison is obviously attractive and I’ve known that I was bisexual for a while but she is still married to my ex and she has never even spoke about being attracted to women herself. Did it feel nice to kiss her? Only a fool would say no to that question.”

Callie raised her eyebrows again and nodded her head to the side, in a way agreeing with Meredith.

“Wait, Callie. Have you kissed Addison?” Meredith now stopped moving back and fourth.

“Nope, I can just see the appeal here is all. Although it seems like someone is getting jealous at even the thought of someone else kissing her.” Callie said accusingly. 

“She’s married, I can’t be jealous of something as simple as that.” Meredith was back to pacing.

“Mm, but you are. Maybe just go see her and talk it out. You can only pray to the universe in an on call room for so long Meredith.” At this Callie jumped down and patted the intern on her shoulder before making her way out with a yawn and a wave. 

Meredith was alone in the on call room, and for a while she still paced. Her mind running a thousand miles a minutes from Derek to Addison and back and fourth. Derek had hurt her. He had called her a whore amongst other things, abandoned her, and in the end of it all had broken Meredith’s heart all over again when he picked his wife over her, not that she could blame him on that one. If she were being honest with herself she really didn’t want him back, but honestly what was Addison bringing to the table? She had lied somewhere along the line too, never to Meredith nonetheless but still. Although the intern couldn’t deny that thinking back to that kiss started a fire inside her. Meredith attempted to justify her want to kiss the redhead again but that failed miserably. 

As the older doctor was sitting in her office looking over charts that, okay weren’t half bad, when she received a page. When she looked down her heart mildly stopped, Meredith had paged her to an on call room. Addisons brain had yelled at her to not go, saying that the kiss from earlier was just a fluke and didn’t mean anything. She put her pager down and then it signaled again. 911. To an on call room. From Meredith. Addison knew better than to know that the 911 part had to be a joke, at the same time her background in medicine made her worry more than anything so she got up and made her surprisingly long way to this secluded room. 

Not bothering to knock as it was a “911” page after all Addison stepped into what was a dark on call room. 

“Dr. Grey?” Addison spoke in a whisper. 

Nothing, from the blinding white lights outside Addison had trouble seeing anything and she didn’t hear any response either. 

“Meredith?” Addison said a little louder and squinted her eyes. 

“Why’d you kiss me?” Addison whipped her body around to the sound of the intern, her eyes were finally adjusting and she saw her laying down on the bed staring up towards the ceiling.

Addison took a moment to answer, taking in the other woman’s body when she knew that she wasn’t being watched by her. But soon Meredith turned her head, which caused Addison to raise an eyebrow.

“You know Meredith, Dr. Grey, I just think I was so mad at you and instead of hitting or pushing you, I uh, I kissed you. Reflex of emotion and environment.” Addison shrugged her shoulders and stood proudly, happy she was able to get that out.

Meredith was smarter than that though, if she’d felt the heat of the kiss and she hadn’t even been the one to initiate it then she can only imagine how Addison was feeling. So she got up, right into Addisons personal space and spoke softly. 

“Really Addie?” Meredith slowly husked into her ear. 

“I think so.” Addison was barely audible in her response. 

“So you don’t feel anything other than complete and utter hatred when I’m standing this close then huh?” At this Meredith took her hand and swept some of Addisons long flowing locks behind her shoulder, and at this she shuddered. 

“That would be correct.” Addison swallowed and the air felt thick. To thick for her liking, Meredith was much to close. But neither woman made a move to separate from one another. 

“Okay then Red, suit yourself.” Meredith breathed directly into her ear while grabbing the back of her neck in a similar manner had been done to her, and then releasing making several strides backwards from the other doctor. 

Addison had whimpered at the lack of contact but attempted to not look to disappointed.

“You probably have patients waiting for you Dr. Montgomery.” 

Addison scoffed at the young woman then proceeded to walk out the door, how dare she call her by her maiden name? But Addison had decided to not corrected her like earlier when all she had done was use her first name. For some reason having Meredith call her Montgomery lit up something inside of her and she swiftly turned around and back into the on call room. 

“Dr. Montgomery ho-“ Before Meredith could get another word out Addison was colliding her lips against the other woman’s. With a moan from Meredith, Addison whipped them around until Merediths back hit the door. With Addison pressed against the younger woman the kisses became desperate, and Meredith found her legs being lifted around Addisons waist like it was nothing. Not only was the image of strong Addison getting her hot, but the thought of having her under her was driving her completely senseless. At that moment with her arms around the redheads neck, and her legs wanting to be nowhere else then around Addisons waist, Meredith didn’t think about Derek at all. She didn’t think about how much she had screwed up or about how she was a failure in her parents eyes. She just, existed. With Addisons tongue giving her mouth the most amazing attention it’d received in months, they existed together. 

When they pulled apart Addison still had her hands cupping Merediths ass, and they leaned their foreheads against one another’s breathing heavily. 

“Well if you were only mad at me before you must be furious right now.” Meredith started with a small chuckle. 

Addison looked up and also started laughing, getting a few more kisses until she spoke softly “Never.” 

They stayed like that for a while, just taking in each other’s stares and lips. But Addison wasn’t the hulk and she did admittedly have work to do. They didn’t really talk as they fixed misplaced clothes and frizzy hair, but as Addison gave Meredith another bruising kiss before she left, somehow she knew that they’d meet like this again. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
